


Bored

by triforcelegends8



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforcelegends8/pseuds/triforcelegends8





	1. Are You Still Bored?

It had been two days since the marriage and Sherlock was already beginning to go stir crazy. John never believed that only two days without a case would drive them both insane. They had been occupied, yes, and were constantly under the sheets for most of the time, but in the hiatus between having each other Sherlock made remarks about him being ‘bored’ and how everything (excluding the fucking, hopefully) was ‘dull’. And John simply couldn’t have that.

The proposal wasn’t dramatic or very sensational, but coming from Sherlock, who had regularly made it known that he wasn’t one to show any form of sentiment and had made it absolutely clear that he detested things of that nature, made it all the more cherished by John. He hadn’t even gotten on one knee. It was a question that he asked one day, not even his attention fully focused on it. He had been lying on the couch, one arm draped over his head, and his legs crossed at the ankles and his eyes focused on the ceiling above him. John was busy typing on his blog about a recent case involving a maid, a mistress, and a rabid dog and didn’t notice how silent Sherlock was being until he had finished typing.

“Sherlock?” He had asked. “You all right? You’ve been quiet for some time now…”

“Do you want to get married, John?” The detective asked, more as a statement than a question though.

John almost choked on the air he was breathing, but managed a strangled, “What?”

Sherlock turned his head towards his boyfriend, one eyebrow raised in slight concern, his eyes half-closed. “I asked if you wanted to get married, John. Didn’t you hear me?”

The doctor swallowed and said, “Well…. Why now? And… what? Sherlock, I- I uh… Jesus let me think. That’s so sudden. Give me a little bit, okay?”

“Why, John? It is a yes or no question. Either you want to marry me or you don’t. It’s that simple.” He said with and incredulous look.

John, struck with the bluntness of the man’s tone and question, merely nodded in reply, not really sure of what he was doing.

Sherlock, on the other hand, smiled brightly when John gave the affirmative for his answer. “Wonderful. It’s next weekend at the church closest to here. I’d rather not have to get married at that one, but it is the cheapest and-“

“Wait, you already made the- the wedding date?!” John almost yelled. Almost. He wasn’t angry, just excited and… happy.

“Yes, John. I knew you’d say yes. I’m Sherlock Holmes, God’s sake. You should know my methods better than that.” Sherlock said with a sly smile.

It was contagious because a moment later John was smiling along with him and they carried on like everything was normal. Like they hadn’t just gotten engaged. Like they had been married for eternity already.

And now, a couple days after the wedding- their honeymoon-, Sherlock was getting sick of staying in the same place for so long. They were still in London, but they were having their honeymoon in an expensive and elegant hotel paid for by the secretly supportive Mycroft Holmes. It took John a little while to come to terms with the fact that Mycroft was now his brother in law, but he eventually got over it, not letting the marriage change the relationship, or lack thereof, between him and the ‘Ice Man’. Some ‘Ice Man’. He didn’t want to tell Sherlock the hotel and all its extra activities and food was paid for by his brother, though he figured he already knew.

But, nonetheless, Sherlock was bored and John had a plan. A very erotic and sex-filled plan.

“Sherlock.” John said with a playful tone in his voice.

He opened his eyes and looked up from the bed he was lying on to see John leaning his hands on the edge of the bed and a smile stretching across his face.

“…Yes?” he replied after a brief hesitation.

“You said you were bored, correct?” John asked, smiling even wider when Sherlock’s expression faltered.

“…Yes…” He said cautiously.

John quietly huffed a laugh and leaned down slowly and pressed a firm kiss to Sherlock’s lips. The dark-haired man made a muffled sound of surprise, tensing at the sudden contact, but soon relaxed into the kiss, sighing lightly as he did so. Seconds later John pulled back, slightly breathless, and stared at the detective, whose eyes were still closed and whose cheeks and a pink tint to them.

“Still bored?” John asked once the man’s eyes were open.

“… Maybe… What else...” he swallowed and continued in a somewhat shaky voice, “What else have you got for me?”

John smirked and crawled onto the bed on top of Sherlock, deliberately slow, and straddled his hips with his own. He could feel the man’s member slightly hard through his both of their boxers, which, was the only other thing they were wearing besides a shirt, and rolled his hips down eliciting a soft moan from the man underneath him.

“Like that?” John asked breathlessly.

Sherlock only grunted a reply, his eyes closed again and his mouth slightly open making small sighs of pleasure as John continued to rock his hips back and forth and up and down on the sleuth. He could feel his own member begin to throb with the beginnings of an erection. John kept up rubbing himself against Sherlock until he felt that the man was beginning to get bored with the action. John swung his leg off of the taller man and brought his hands to his boxers. He slowly dragged the material off the man’s waist and his mouth watered when Sherlock’s erection sprung free from its earlier restriction. For the millionth time John was so struck by Sherlock’s beauty, him lying in front of him completely naked and coming undone, which was brought on by John. John did this to him and he was so fucking proud of himself. He didn’t notice he was staring until Sherlock leaned up and touched his arm lightly. This gave John the signal that the man was ready for whatever he was going to give him. John smiled and lowered his head towards Sherlock’s now-hard member.

“John you don’t…. have to…” Sherlock said tightly. He wanted this and John knew it, but the man was only trying to make sure that he wasn’t forcing anything on the doctor.

“It’s fine, Sherlock.” The dark-haired man shivered a bit when he said his name. His voice filled with lust, John said, “I want to.”

Sherlock swallowed and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the unbearable pleasure. John took his time leaning his head down to Sherlock’s erection and just when the man opened his eyes, the shorter man had his lips on the sensitive head. Sherlock gasped and his cock twitched a bit. The sandy-haired man smiled on the tip of his cock and proceeded to slowly, painstakingly slow, engulf the man’s erection fully in his mouth. The dark-haired man writhed under John’s sensual touch and moaned as he began to pull his mouth back up the shaft, sucking hard the whole way.

John could feel his own member hard now and was victim to Sherlock’s sounds of pleasure as he started bobbing his head up and down Sherlock’s fully hardened member. He could feel the heat of the man’s blood pumping fast through the veins on his cock and licked them past the bulk of his manhood. The heat between them was intense, almost unbearable, and he could tell Sherlock was getting close to his end quickly. He was moaning, tossing his head back and forth on the pillow, and slightly bucking his hips up to meet John’s mouth when he bobbed his head down. He could feel the man’s cock tightening and he was moaning louder, trying to form tangible words through the onslaught of pleasure.

“Ah…. John… John!” Sherlock panted. “I- I can’t- please! I need- please!”

John hummed a question past the man’s cock and almost threw Sherlock over the edge.

“Please, John!” Sherlock said looking up at him, their eyes meeting for a moment before his head fell back down on the cushion of pillows. John decided to stop torturing the man and braced his hands against the his hips to keep Sherlock from bucking his hips and began bobbing his head faster on the man, making him yell out in ecstasy.

“John!” He yelled. The doctor forced himself to take in all of the man as he climaxed, warm seed hitting the back of his throat. He gagged a bit on the length of his lover as Sherlock pushed his hips up, trying to get more of himself in John’s mouth. When he was finished, John pulled his mouth off of the man and looked directly at him as he swallowed all he was given. Sherlock swallowed as well, looking a bit intimidated by John’s actions.

“… Um… Uh thank you, I… guess. Where did that all come from anyways?” He asked past the shake in his voice.

“You said you were bored. So I helped, hopefully, to give you a distraction.” John said with a tight smile. He was still hard and he desperately needed release. Perhaps he could take care of it once he and Sherlock were finished talking…

John, coming back to earth, noticed that Sherlock was now leaning on his hands and was smiling wickedly at John. “What?” He asked.

“You’re still hard.” Sherlock said with his smile stretching even further across his face. “Let’s take care of that, shall we?”


	2. Defintely NOT Bored

“You’re still hard. Let’s take care of that, shall we?”

The promise of pleasure felt more like a threat to John, the detective’s sly smile making him feel like he was going to get recompense for dragging out Sherlock’s orgasm. He swallowed past the tight lump in his throat and closed his eyes timidly as Sherlock leaned in and pressed their lips together. John’s lips, which were already swollen and sensitive, instantly reacted to the contact. He moaned softly and deepened the kiss, desperate for more. More of Sherlock. He wanted to drink him, completely engulf him. But John knew that that was not possible so he would settle for this. Just this. This was fine.

Though his body demanded more physical needs at the moment, wanting Sherlock’s body for all it was worth. He could feel his member throbbing painfully underneath his boxers and pre-cum wetting where the head made contact with the material. He moaned loudly into Sherlock’s mouth when the man pressed his hand squarely onto his erection, making it twitch excitedly. Sherlock smiled through their kiss and leaned back, letting them both catch up on their breathing. They were both breathless and John could see Sherlock starting to get hard again.

“Already? You just came not one minute ago…” John said blatantly.

Sherlock didn’t reply, only reached for John’s boxers, wanting to remove the needless cloth from his built frame. John, wanting the restricting material off as well, leaned on his back and lifted his hips up to slip it off. When they were off, John’s member immediately sprung out. It was flush with blood flowing through the veins that were evident on his cock and it was almost visibly throbbing.

“Oh, God…” John moaned. He needed release and he needed it now, before he became completely unwound. Sherlock’s long, pale hands rubbed their way up John’s thighs, making the sandy-haired man squirm beneath his touch. “For Christ’s sake Sherlock, please…” Even though he didn’t actually ask for it, they both knew what John wanted.

“Please what, John?” Sherlock said as he reached into the bedside table drawer. John only groaned in frustration at his being shy at the worst of times. Sherlock pulled out a bottle of lubrication, opened it, and squirted some into his hands.

“Please, Sherlock…” John begged.

Sherlock smiled and abruptly grabbed John’s throbbing erection in his lube-coated hands. He moved his hands up and down John’s length, coating his member in lube and making John moan and squirm beneath his touch.

“Ah, _God_ , Sherlock…” John moaned. “Please… Oh, God…”

The sleuth could tell the doctor was getting close and suddenly stopped his movements and leaned back onto his back, spreading his legs as well.

“John…” Sherlock said in a sing-song tone.

John opened his eyes and looked up to see the man’s legs spread wide and smiling suggestively at him. John smiled as well and moved forward, his erection moving painfully around with him. He hovered over Sherlock, his arms on either side of the man’s head and his own hard member touching the entrance of his lover’s hole. John shivered at the contact and let his imagination run wild for a minute of what he could do to the detective to ravish him to find a solution to his own lustful needs.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Sherlock…” John moaned loudly. He hadn’t meant to say anything out loud, lest he give away that he was thinking of wanton actions to do to the man. But Sherlock either didn’t deduce the words at the moment or just didn’t care what caused them.

“Yes, John. Fuck me.” Sherlock growled. That was all it took for John to stop fantasizing and take action to fulfill those fantasies. He pushed forward and drove his hard member deep into Sherlock, making their breath hitch in their throat. John filled Sherlock beautifully, just the right length and width for Sherlock’s arse and they both knew it. They were made for each other and they relished the fact as John began to pull back out slowly. His head was dipped down and his breath was coming fast on Sherlock’s chest. The dark-haired man was making small gasps and sighs of pleasure as John drove back in, faster than the first time.

John needed release, he knew, and he needed it now. He felt that if he didn’t get it soon, he would implode, the exertion of delayed release too much for his heart to handle. It wouldn’t be a terrible way to go out, though.

The sandy-haired man chuckled once and ignored Sherlock’s quizzical look as he began to move in and out of him at a pace that suited him. Not fast, yet, but definitely not slow. He could feel the heat and friction of Sherlock’s muscles inside tight around his cock and could feel his moans vibrate through his whole body. His legs burning with the effort of pounding into Sherlock, John felt his body tiring, betraying him when he desperately needed absolution.

John picked up the pace and changed his position a bit to rest some of the muscles that had been working the previous time. When he moved, moving down a bit, and thrusted in again he heard Sherlock gasp loudly. He had found the sweet spot and it was evident in the way that the man’s cock twitched when he thrusted in again. John smiled and prepared himself for the friction, heat, and tightness he would no doubt meet if he continued to plunge his length into Sherlock’s sensitive gland.

John rocked his hips hard into Sherlock, making them moan and yell unintelligible words aloud, both feeling a familiar heat build low in the stomachs. He pounded into the man underneath him and swore loudly when he felt he wasn’t getting enough. Not enough heat, not enough movement, not enough Sherlock. He needed more, always more, and he suddenly pushed into Sherlock fully and flipped them over. The taller man was now sitting on John as he thrusted his hips up violently into Sherlock, the bed rocking and groaning beneath them.

John was thrusting hard into the man on top of him as Sherlock bounced and grinded on John, hitting the sensitive spot inside him every time.

“Ahh! John! John!” Sherlock yelled. “Fuck! Ah, john! Please, oh, God, please!”

John roughly grabbed Sherlock’s hips and tightly dug his fingers into the man’s flesh, no doubt leaving marks where his nails pierced the skin. He quickly and vigorously drove his member into Sherlock pale arse and could feel himself tightening, as well as Sherlock clenching down hard on him. Sherlock howled loudly as he came, hard and fast, and clenched down on John, almost inhumanly so, and threw him over the edge as well. John came into Sherlock, filling him with hot, milky seed.

Once they were done, they laid there, panting and sweating.

John was the first to speak. “…Still…. bored?” he said between pants.

Sherlock gave an exhausted smile and shook his head slowly. “...Definitely not bored.” He said in one breath. John smiled as well and moved his hips a little to let Sherlock know he needed to get off before he got hard again. Sherlock complied and collapsed onto the bed next to John, the post-coital bliss taking over his body quickly.

“All right?” John asked, starting to get his breath back.

Sherlock, whose eyes were closed now, nodded and threw his arm over John’s chest. He pulled him closer and pushed his face into the crook of the shorter man’s neck. The contact made John’s blood buzz and his neck tingle, but he stayed where he was, enjoying his own post-coital haze.

A few minutes passes before he noticed Sherlock’s breathing was at a constant, slow rhythm, letting him know the man was asleep. John sighed and closed his eyes. And, for this moment, John could tell Sherlock had definitely NOT been bored.


End file.
